Unexpected
by Twinklieangel
Summary: A Trory fic with a few Unexpected things here and there.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own the characters mentioned in this story except for a few teachers because I don't know their real names. The others belong to the WB. You probably know the drill, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm new at the author stuff, so please no flames. Sorry if there are any spelling errors or mistakes along those lines. Enjoy! R&R!  
  
  
"Hey Mary" Tristan said waking up to her as she was gathering books at her locker.   
"Tristan, it's Rory, Rory, repeat after me." Rory said slowly as if teaching him. "Rory, Rory, can you say that?" Rory teased tilting her head to one side letting her head lean on the lockers.   
  
"Wow, Rory's talking to me, this is improvement." Tristan thought. "Don't blow it DuGrey, the girl of you dreams is in front of you leaning her head to the side. "Come on DuGrey, say something, do something." Tristan looked down at Rory, who was starring up at him with her amazing blue eyes.   
  
"Man, I got to say something, do something at the least!" Tristan thought looking back down at Rory. Suddenly, he just leaned in, and kissed her passionately. He could feel shocks going through their lips, but he could also feel she wasn't kissing him back. Quickly, he pulled away from her.   
  
"Uhh, Rory, that- I got to get to class." Tristan said running off leaving Rory speechless and shocked. Before Rory could recover, Paris came strutting down the hall. Throwing glances at Rory she asked, "What was that all about? Making out in the halls with Tristan?" She asked " I mean come on Rory, I thought you had more class than to steal my guys, and make out with them, I'm disappointed." With that Paris turned and headed down the hall.   
  
Rory couldn't help it, so she screamed back down the hall towards Paris.   
"What GUYS are you talking? You're too shy Paris to even talk to them. Why bother with a crush from the first grade, or kindergarten for that matter!" Rory blasted out. Paris flinched but continued on her way.  
  
  
***  
(next period- lecture hall)   
"Class, today we will be watching a video in here, it will be completely dark, which might be a little scary for some of you." Mrs. Tilston joked. " Since we are nearing the end of school, I think it'll be all right if I gave you free-seating. So I'll give you a few minutes to arrange yourselves next to you buddies or desired choice and they start now."  
  
Rory just sat there, she was in deep thought about that kiss. It was amazing, Dean was nothing compared to that, but then again Tristan has a lot of experience.   
"Why did he do that? I know he likes me, but it was just so unexpected, what am I going to tell mom?" Rory thought "she'll ask if it was good...DUH! it was amazing-yet I didn't kiss back. Hmm, he is cute- Argh! Snap out of it Gilmore! He's the evil one remember?"  
  
"You have a minute left to get settled!" Mrs. Tilston said for the front of the room.   
Rory was still in deep thought when someone came by her.  
  
"Mind if I sit next to you?" Tristan, that someone, asked.  
Rory looked up, and slowly comprehended the words, then slowly nodding. Immediately after Tristan sat down, Mrs. Tilston started the video. Rory could hear Tristan lightly drumming on his desk. Tristan could hear Rory's light breathing, and careful movements trying not to draw attention. Tristan smiled slightly and thought to himself, " Rory, you don't have to be careful in drawing attention, because you already have all of mine." Meanwhile Rory sat there wondering what she should do about the kiss. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie which ended right before the bell rang for lunch.  
  
Rory quickly packed her class materials in her bag, hoping to find Tristan for confrontation. Looking around the crowd, she couldn't spot him, so she just went ahead to the cafeteria. Searching in her bag for her favorite book, she stumbled into a hard muscular frame. Looking up she saw Tristan's sparkling blue eyes. Before she could speak, Tristan lead her aside where they could talk in private.   
  
"I have to talk to you." Both of them said simultaneously. Both gave a little laugh. "You first," Rory insisted. Tristan nodded.  
  
"Well Rory, about that kiss-" he began.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi readers! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. I know it's very evil, but if you want me to continue, you have to review my story. I'm not too sure about where I'm heading, so suggestions are appreciated. Sorry again for any errors. Just so you know, I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 5 GOOD REVIEWS! SO REVIEW! THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter two

A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for the reviews. This is the next part of the story, don't forget I don't own any of the famous characters. Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
"Well Rory, about that kiss," Tristan began. "I really liked it, I felt a connection between us, you probably don't understand, and you're probably going to yell at me, so I'm ready for the screams now."   
  
"Tristan, I'm not going to yell or scream at you." Rory stated. "I just feel that it was really unexpected. I imagined you were going to say something as a comeback or insult me." Tristan shifted his weight to the other side of his body. "Instead of that, I got an amazing kiss, that I felt was important and meant to happen."   
  
"If it was amazing, how come you didn't kiss back?" Tristan inquired.  
"Well, I have my reasons like I was unprepared, shocked, and vulnerable after my break up with Dean." Rory said. "But, I'm telling you Tristan, it was amazing, and I don't regret you kissing me, although, I do regret not kissing back." Rory finished.  
"Wow, what's wrong with Rory today? She actually liked the kiss." Tristan thought.  
"Rory, are you okay? You seem different. It sounds a little like you're flirting with me. Is that what your doing or am I imaging things?" Tristan questioned.  
"Gosh Tristan, will you ever change?" Rory complained. "All I'm saying is I enjoyed the kiss, I wasn't trying to flirt."   
"Gilmore! what are you saying, of course you were flirting with him! Duh!" Rory thought.   
"That's what I thought." Tristan said, " Uh so, Rory, do you want to sit with me today at lunch?" Tristan asked hoping to get lucky.   
"Wow, that was out of the blue, but I guess, I'm sure Paris wouldn't like my company." Rory stated.   
"Trouble with Paris huh?." Tristan asked as they walked off.  
  
  
***   
(Tristan and Rory don't have after lunch classes together, so this is their next meeting-after school)  
  
  
"Oh my god! Why did I go to the library? Now I've missed my bus, and I don't have a way home. I better call Grandma for a lift."Rory thought digging through her pockets for change to make the call with. "Okay, so here's a nickel, another nickel, a dime, and another dime. "Argh! I'm short five cents! Maybe there's some in my locker, I better go check."   
Running towards her locker, she saw a figure strutting down the hall. Being blurry, she ignored whoever it was. With her head buried in her locker, she still couldn't find a single penny. Frustrated, she stepped out, and saw Tristan leaning against the locker just like how she was that morning.  
  
"I was wondering when you would see me." Tristan said was his smirk. "What are you looking for? And why are you still here? Didn't your bus leave?"  
"I'm looking for change to call my grandparents for so they could give me a lift back home since I missed my bus." Rory said. "And I'm only short five cents."  
  
"Rory, Rory, my damsel in distress. Don't you see your shinning knight?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What? Where?" Rory asked back.  
"Don't be so clueless, I like you smart." Tristan responded. "I have a car, also no plans today, so I could drive you home."  
  
"Well, okay." Rory said said slowly.  
  
***  
  
Tristan opened the door for Rory and they drove off to Stars Hallow. On the ride Rory fell asleep probably from reading so much, but he knew the way to her house by heart, so he didn't need to ask her for directions. Once he parked safely outside, he gently shook Rory. She didn't wake up so , Tristan tried again a few times but it was the same answer from her.   
"I could carry her to her porch and set her on the chair," Tristan thought. "Yeah, but what if she gets cold?" "Will she blame me?" A thousand questioned popped into his mind. "DuGrey! Just go put her on the porch, she has a jacket." So slowly Tristan got out of his side and opened Rory's door. He gently carried her in his arms careful in not waking her. As he was only a few steps from the door, a short blonde-haired lady walked over to them.   
  
"Dean?Dean? Is that you? Didn't you break little Rory's heart?" questioned Babette. "What are you doing here? Is that Rory is your arms?" She continued.   
Tristan hearing this weird neighbor talk, turned around and revealed that he wasn't Dean, and glad of it. He would die before he would break Rory's heart especially on a special day like a 3-month anniversary like Dean. Babette saw that is wasn't Dean and panicked.   
"Who are you?" she asked. "What did you do to Rory?"  
  
Not sure of how to answer, Tristan just said, "I was just-"  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the errors, I don't even think I spelled Babette right. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  



	3. Lessons from Lorelai

Hello again, I'm back with the next part like you all wanted. I'll try to update everyday on this story. I've kind of abandoned my other Tamora Pierce story-but that will be continued. It's just that more people seem to like this one, so enjoy this and tell me what you think.  
  
  
"Not sure of how to answer, Tristan just said, "I was just-"  
"Oh Babette, you've already met Tristan huh?" Lorelai Gilmore said getting out of her car and seeing Tristan stuck in a sticky situation.  
"Tristan? You say?" Babette eyeing Tristan up and down. "What is he? A friend of dear Rory's? A classmate?"  
"Uh, I think Tristan falls under the school/friend of Rory's category." Lorelai.  
"Oh really, well I better get back bye Lorelai honey." Babette said.  
(After Babette's gone)  
"So, you are Tristan right?" Lorelai asked staring at him with Rory still asleep in his arms.  
"Yeah, and you must be Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said. "Thanks for that back there."   
"No problem kid, and it's Lorelai, Mrs. Gilmore makes me sound old." Lorelai replied. "So why don't you come in and we can chat over some coffee, that is if you aren't busy."  
"Uh, sure I guess but I'm not sure how Rory would feel. I mean things are kind of weird between us." Tristan said slowly following Lorelai inside.  
"I know about you two's history, she refers to you as 'the Evil One.' Lorelai said, " But please I insist on you having coffee with me." Noticing Tristan feeling uncomfortable with no clue on where to lie Rory down, she said, "You can put Rory in her room over there by the kitchen." She said motioning to Rory's room, and starting to make coffee.  
  
Upon entering Rory's room, he smelled the same strawberry shampoo fragrance that Rory used. "Wow, this is Rory's room, clean and tidy, but nice-" Tristan said laying Rory down on the bed. Looking around the room, he examined some things, and as he was about to leave he heard Rory shuddered probably from the coldness. So Tristan put a blanket over her and left to have some coffee.  
"So Tristan, how are you today?" Lorelai asked once they were both seated at the table.  
"I'm good, thank you." Tristan said feeling uncomfortable.   
"What if I reveal my true feelings for Rory to her mom by accident," Tristan kept on thinking.  
"So, how's school, do you and Rory have any classes together?"   
"Yes, just a few here and there in the day."  
"That's good." Lorelai said smiling.  
"May I asked you something?" Tristan said.   
"Of course, you're my new pal, shoot." Lorelai said.  
"How did you know I was Tristan today?"   
"Well, you're car-it's a BMW which is a pretty nice car, and I know all you Chiltonites have lots of money, and you matched the descriptions."  
"What descriptions?" Tristan asked.  
"The descriptions Rory gives me about you." Lorelai said.  
"Oh, so Rory talks about me a lot huh?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah, but don't get so excited, she talks about you in a bad way- like Tristan did this, Tristan did that-Why won't Tristan leave me alone?" Lorelai said imitating Rory.  
"Well at least she's talking about me." Tristan said.  
"Yeah, that's always a start." Lorelai said. "So you like Rory huh?"   
"What?" Tristan asked shocked.  
"You know what I asked." Lorelai smirked.  
"Well ye-I don't know- why again do you need this information?" Tristan stumbled.  
"Can't you just answer the question?" Lorelai urged.  
"Fine, I'll be flat out with you. I like Rory a lot, but I just don't know how to approch her.  
"I knew it all along!" Lorelai yelled sipping her coffee.  
"Wow, okay I think you're high on coffee." Tristan said looking at the over-reacting Lorelai.  
"Sorry, you know-the coffee. But, it's just so-umm-cool! You like Rory."   
"You won't tell her or anyone will you?" Tristan asked getting nervous.  
"Never, never, I would never tell the secrets of a Chilton Schoolboy." Lorelai said.  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Tristan said. *Chilton Schoolboy? That's a new one.* Tristan thought.  
"I still can't believe it- and you admitted it, now that takes courage." Lorelai said.  
"That's one thing, but getting her to like me back is another." Tristan said looking depressed.  
"Well, I could help. Give you advice about how to 'court' her." Lorelai offered.   
"Like classes that teach me how to get a girl?" Tristan asked.  
"Exactly, like classes, but not A girl- THE girl you want." Lorelai said.  
"I don't get it, why are you offering to help me?" Tristan asked.  
"I like you kid, and I think you would treat Rory with respect, and it never hurts to try a relationship out-unless that ruins you friendship-and yeah, blah, blah, blah. " Lorelai said.  
"Well, I guess you're right-you're wise and old." Tristan said. "I'd like your help a lot, just tell me when classes for 'courting' Rory begin, and where."   
"I'm not that old-only 32 but wise is the right word." Lorelai said, and the two huddled together for making plans-since they both were free, they had a class right there that afternoon. It was all about what type of books, music, ect. things Rory liked. The more Tristan learned about Rory, the more he realized what they had in common.  
Before they knew it, it was 7:45, so they finished up, and decided that they would meet weekly on Mondays right after school. Before Tristan left, he asked to see Rory one more time. As he entered her room, he entered Heaven for a while. Just seeing her was such a great feeling for him. Seeing that she was still sleeping, Tristan decided to leave in case of waking her. As he was tip-toeing out of her room. He heard Rory stir and shift around in her bed. As he stayed by the doorway, he admired her true beauty. As he turned to go, he heard Rory whisper something.  
"Tristan, Tristan, ah Tristan." Rory mumbled. "Come back Tristan, oh Tristan."  
Stunned but excited, Tristan slowly left Rory's room, and let himself out seeing Lorelai asleep on the couch. Feeling good, he put his trademark smirk on, and drove to Hartford.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story, the next part will be out soon hopefully. R&R!  
  
  



	4. A Sign?

Hey this is the next part...I won't stall you anymore, so here we go----  
  
Driving back to Hartford never felt so great. Tristan was speeding away on the highway with his window down. As his hair drifted back, he thought of how Rory called out his name. *I wonder why Rory was calling out my name?*Tristan thought. *I hope it was a good sign, we'll just see at school.*  
  
* * *  
(Chilton)  
  
"Morning Tristan" Rory said holding her books against her and gliding towards Tristan, where he was taking out books.  
"Oh hey Rory" Tristan replied.  
"My mom told me about how I fell asleep yesterday, and how you left without me thanking you." *Thank God, I thought Lorelai almost told about our 'lessons.'*Tristan thought, just smiling.  
  
"So thanks." Rory said leaning up kissing Tristan on the cheek.  
Suddenly Tristan was drawn back to earth. "What was the kiss for?"   
"Ohh, I dunno, just a double thanks I guess." Rory said walking away.   
"Oh" Tristan said very quietly. "Hey wait up, we'll walk together." Tristan said slamming his locker and catching up with Rory for their next class together.  
  
  
* * *  
"Class, I'm going to be rearranging your seats today, it'll be the last time for this year so you better all like your new seats." Mrs. Caldacott said.  
"Ms. Gilmore, you're right here next to Mr. DuGrey." Mrs. Caldacott said pointing to the seat in the corner. As Rory gently sat down, she tried to focus, but all she thought about was Tristan, and how Tristan was now next to her.  
"So Rory, we meet again." Tristan said leaning over towards Rory's desk.   
"Yes, again we do meet." Rory said feeling a little strange. Aburtly, an image of Tristan popped in her mind. He was running away from her, and she didn't want that. So she called out,"Tristan, Tristan, don't go."   
"Uhh, Rory I'm right here still." Tristan said looking at her funny.  
"Oh," Rory said blushing. Thinking again, she remembered seeing that same Tristan image last night in her dreams. *Hmm, I wonder if this is a sign?*  
  
  
I know that was way to short, but it's better than nothing right? I promise to update as soon as I can, until then enjoy!  
  



	5. I feel sick

GilmoreGirls5

I'm sorry I took so long to update, it's been school, and stuff, so anyway…you haven't been reviewing!!!*Argh! *Where have u all gone?You better review or else!(Hehe) Oh yeah…I know I repeated the last chapter.Sorry ignore the second one; they're exactly the same.

After class, Rory decided to go home.She wasn't feeling well, or at least that was what she told the headmaster.Actually, she really wanted to go home so she could think about that Tristan image over some fresh brewed coffee.

The whole way home, Rory thought about nothing but Tristan.Now she thought of their first kiss, the one at Madeline's party, and about their friendly cheek kiss that morning.She had to think, the main question she had was: **What was Tristan to her, or what did she want him to be?**

* * *(Gilmore Residence)

"Tristan is just a guy, another guy," Rory thought over and over."One that used to tease me, and embarrass me in front of everyone.But then I hadn't seen his sensitive side, and the side of him that cares about others."Rory continued thinking.

Before she knew it, her mom was home.

"Rory!" Lorelai called."Rory, it's mom!I got a call from Headmaster Charleston today about you leaving early."She rambled on, "What's that all about?"She put down her purse."Rory!"

"Oh, hey Mom," Rory said snapping out of her thoughts."Yeah, I felt sick at school, so I came home early, I hope that's alright."

"Of course Honey, you hardly ever miss school, so its good you felt you needed a break, perfectly normal kid."Lorelai said.

"Thanks, and fresh coffee is in the kitchen."Rory said knowing her mom's next question would be where the coffee was.Lorelai ran into the kitchen and poured herself a cup.

"So, are you feeling better now?"Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, lots better."Rory replied.

"You took some medicine?"Lorelai asked.

"Nope, the coffee was my medicine."Rory said.

"That's my girl!"Lorelai said."So, kid, do you want to pig out tonight?"

"It's a school night Mom!"Rory yelled.

The phone in the kitchen rings and disturbs them.

"Speak" Lorelai said picking up the phone.

Rory laughed, it was so funny how her mom answered the phone.

"Oh, hey Tristan, how have you been?"Lorelai said.

"Tristan?? Calling? WHY???"Rory thought in panic.

"Yeah, okay sure, hold on babe."Lorelai said.(Covering the phone)"Rory!Tristan is on the phone, he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay."Rory said getting off the couch.

Lorelai was holding the phone out for her as she entered the kitchen.

(Phone conversation)

"Hello?" Rory said.

"Hey Rory, I heard you were sick."Tristan voice sounded very smooth."So I called to say 'Get Well Soon.'

"Uh, thanks."Rory said abruptly.

"Your welcome" Tristan said back."Oh yeah, you have to come to my house."

"What?"Rory said not believing what she heard.

"We were assigned as partners for Spanish, and we have to do a project together, so yeah, we have to get together."Tristan said being more clear.

"Oh, I see."Rory said.

They made plans on getting together on Monday.Monday being the day also for another 'courting lesson.'

_Stay tuned for the courting lesson.I try to get that out soon, so until then review~!!!!_


	6. Ladies' Man

Hello People!  I hope you've been checking back to see if I've updated…well actually, I haven't updated in HALF A YEAR!  It says I last update 9-16-01, and I'm on SPRING BREAK now, so I thought of what I'd like to write for this chapter.  

Okay, Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me DUH!  I don't own anything…you know the drill…

            "Mom, I'm going out to Tristan's for that project now."  Rory said gathering her things and getting ready to leave.  

            "Alright, take your time on it; you don't have to be home too early."  Lorelai said.  "I'll probably be at Luke's around dinner time, so meet me there if I'm not home when you get back."  

            "Okay, will do Mom."  Rory said slipping out the door.

(Tristan's house)

Rory knocks on the door of the gigantic house.

Door opens, Tristan answers

            "Hey Rory."  

            "Hey Tris."

            "Well, come on in."  Tristan said.  "We can either work on the Spanish project in the den or the library."  

            "And you want me to choose?"  Rory asked.

            "Yeah" Tristan replied.

            "Let's go to your library."

            "Alright, follow me then."  Tristan said leading the way.

(DuGrey house library)

            "Wow, Tristan you have a really nice house, and a huge book collection."  Rory said eyeing the huge spirals of stairs leading to many sections of books.

            "Yeah, I've got everything from classical literature to resource books."  Tristan said knowing Rory would be fascinated.

            "Really?  I'd love to borrow some of them if you don't mind."  Rory said.  "It costs way too much money to buy some of the books because they only come in hardcopy."

            "Yeah, you can definitely borrow them anytime you like."  Tristan said.  

            "Well, let's start working."  Rory said.

            "Yeah, lets."  Tristan replied.

After working on the project for 3 hours, they pair was getting tired.  It was almost 7o'clock and they were only half way done with the project.  

            "Man, I'm tired."  Rory said in between yawns.  "I think we'll need to complete this tomorrow."  

            "Yeah, I agree."  Tristan said.  "Are you busy at all tomorrow?"  

            "I don't think I have any plans."  Rory said getting up from lying on her stomach.  

            "Alright, how about coming over around one in the afternoon."  Tristan suggested.

            "Okay."  Rory said.  "Tristan, I have a favor to ask you."  

            "Sure, anything."

            "Well, since you're not busy right now."  Rory started."  And there's traffic, and being not so good at driving in traffic, would you drive me home?"

            "Of course."  Tristan said grabbing his jacket.

            Gilmore Residence

            "Mom?"  Rory said opening the front door.  "Are you home?"  

            "Ror? " Lorelai asked.

            "Yeah, I thought you'd be at Luke's."  

            "I waited there for you for like hours, but you never came."  Lorelai complained frowning.

            "Sorry, there was traffic."  Rory said hugging her mother.

.           "That's alright."  Lorelai said as if nothing happened.  "We can still go back to Luke's right now."  Lorelai got her jacket.  "Oh hey Tristan!  Good to see you again."

            "Same Lorelai, it's always a pleasure bumping into you."  Tristan said trying to work his charm.

            "We were just heading to Luke's, if you want to join us."  Lorelai offered.  

            "Umm, maybe another time, but thanks."  Tristan replied.  "But before you go, could I have a moment with you Lorelai?"  

            "Sure hon, what's up"  Lorelai said stepping aside.

            "Yeah, you said today was going to be a "courting" day, remember?"  

            "Oh my goodness gracious."  Lorelai cursed.  "I totally forgot."  After thinking for a minute she said,"  But babe, do you really think you still need the lessons?"  

            "I dunno."  Tristan smirked.   

            "You're great with the ladies, it was a natural born skill for you."  Lorelai said winking.  "Just go slow and have patience with Rory."  

            "Okay, that's for sure."  Tristan told her.

            "If you're having major problems then we'll meet."  Lorelai offered.  "Alright?"  

            "Perfect, thank you Lorelai."  

            "Very welcome, thanks for driving Rory home."  Lorelai finished.

            I hope that's not too disappointing.  I'll try to update more often.  I know there were mistakes EVERYWHERE but I wanted to get the ch. out, so yeah.  Review!


	7. Knock Knock

(Tristan is calling to see when Rory can come over and finish the project)

"Hello?"  Lorelai asked picking up the ringing phone.

"Hi Lorelai, it's Tristan, may I please speak with Rory?"  Tristan asked.  

"Sure thing."  Lorelai said… "Rory! Tristan is on the phone."

"Alright, I'll take it in my room."  Rory said.

"Hey Tristan, what's up?"  Rory asked.

"Nothing much, except we have to finish that project."  

"Right, I'll go see if my mom can drive me now."  Rory said putting down the phone and going to find her mom.  

Rory peered out the window and saw that her mom was driving away, she was about to run after her, but then she saw a note.  

The note read:  

Hey Babe, 

Went to Luke's for coffee

Then heading over to the Inn

Very busy I guess since Michele has been paging me every 5 seconds

Sorry for running out on you without telling

Be back late, very late tonight!-sorry again-

Love, Mom

"Great, so there's no car.  I guess we can't finish the project."  Rory thought.  

"Hey Tris?"  Rory picked up the phone.  "My mom just left, so I can't drive over."

"Oh, that's okay.  I could drive to your house.  That is, if it's alright with you" Tristan offered.

"Okay, then I'll see you in about 25 minutes" Tristan said.

"Cool, bye!" Rory hung up quickly.

"Hmm…Tristan is coming over."  Rory thought.  "Oooh, my palms are sweating, my heart's beating faster…why am I so nervous?"  Rory ran to her room and looked at her reflection.  She tried practicing the 'not at all nervous look' but realized she couldn't stop blushing at the mere thought of Tristan.  Looking down knowing it was no use, she saw her clothes.  

"Ahh, he'll think I'm ugly.  I have to change."  Rory said out loud.  

"Why do I even care about what he thinks of me?"  Rory pondered.  "Because he's hot and is actually really nice to you now-duh."  Rory said to herself.  

Flipping her closet inside out, she narrowed her choices down to two. 

A lavender light cotton material skirt and a white shirt with beads on them was her first choice.  Her second was a short jean mini skirt with a blue long sleeved shirt.  

She decided to wear the lavender dress and white shirt because she didn't want to come off as 'sluttish'

"He probably likes slutty girls… he's got so much experience…oh, what should I wear!?!?" Rory worried.

(Door Bell Rings)

"Shit! No time to decide now…I'll just throw on this mini skirt."  Rory decided mentally.

"Coming! Coming…be right there." She called as she checked her image once more in the mirror.

Opening the door, she saw Tristan there wearing khakis and a tight gray t-shirt that showed off his muscles.  

Stopping herself from staring too long because she was afraid he'd catch on, she stepped aside welcoming him in.  However, it was too late; Tristan had already seen her starring. 

He walked in with a well-hidden smirk.

Just as they sat down on the living room couch, there was a knock at the kitchen door.  

"Rory! Rory, open this door, we have to talk.  We can't just hide our feelings even though we've broken up."  A voice sounded from the kitchen door.  This voice, without doubt, was Dean's.  

Sorry for the shortness, but it's going to be the last update for a while b/c I have crazy practice hours for my school play going on right now…sorry for the mistakes too!   


	8. Truly Crazy

"Dean, I wasn't expecting you" Rory said opening the kitchen door slightly, but not wide enough to let Dean in.  

"I know, but just seeing you around town, at Miss Patty's, at the bus stop, at Luke's…it just makes me mad!  Rory, can't you see that we're meant for each other? It drives me CRAZY not being with you."  Dean pleaded, pushing the door.

"No, Dean.  I appreciate you trying to talk with me.  And I like this honest statement you're giving me.  However, I'm just not interesting in pursuing something romantic with you anymore."  Rory stated.  "True, I loved you at one point, but it just became an obligation and expectation for other people."  Rory continued.  "Besides, you broke my heart twice, if not more when I count all those other tiny occurrences."  

"So that's it?  Breaking the harsh news to me outside?  Not even letting me in…so that's how it'll be from now on huh, Ice Queen?  Rory, I thought you were a compassionate person…but after tonight, I guess I thought wrong-" Dean said when he was interrupted.

"Rory- is everything okay?  Who's at the door?"  Tristan called from the couch.  

Hearing Tristan getting up and his foot steps as he was walking near the kitchen door, Rory panicked and tried to shut the door before Tristan could see that it was Dean.

However, it was too late.

"BAG BOY!?!?!"  Tristan screamed.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Du Grey," Dean said half-shocked and half-angry.  "I should have know, Rory.  You couldn't keep your eyes off him at that Chilton dance, and you just wanted me out of the picture, so you could be with him huh?  Or had you already had started things with him before 'we' even ended, making you a WHORE!"  Dean screamed into Rory face making her long hair sway from the amount of speaking force.  He was truly angry to an extent Rory had never seen before.

"How dare you call Rory a whore?  Can't you accept the fact that I satisfy her and you don't?  Tristan said pressuring toward the door.  "You had your time and chance with Rory, and you blew it, needless to say, TWICE."  

Seeing that Dean couldn't say anything, Tristan continued.

"I will admit it, I've been trying to snatch Rory over ever since she started at Chilton, but I've never pushed her past her limit of being 'faithful' in her relationship to you.  But now, after learning that she was free of her chains to you, I made my true move to get the woman I LOVE."  Tristan finished.  Then, he suddenly realized her proclaimed his true love for Rory in front of her, and Dean.  

"Tristan, you love me?"  Rory asked quietly from shock.

"Rory, I've loved you ever since you came to Chilton.  I loved watching you pick up your pen in class to take notes.  I loved watching you twirl your long brown hair and stare out the window with your glassy blue eyes.  I loved watching you blush whenever I teased you or called you Mary.  I loved watching you read those books that you have an endless supply of.  I loved watching you walk down the school corridor, hands full of notebooks and textbooks.  Can't you see that you TRULY drive ME crazy?"  Tristan said to Rory and directly that last sentence toward Dean. 

Thumbs up? Thumbs down?  Want Dean and Rory to be friends?  Want Dean and Tristan to be friends?  Review and you will receive-hehe.  Sorry for not updating for a while.  We performed Les Miserables at school and it was a huge success!  It's a great musical, everyone go see it!  Sorry for the mistakes…I wrote it quickly.  Bye! 


	9. Taken the Wrong Way

ATTENTION: this chapter should be like high PG-13 Rating. It's for mature readers only.take this as a warning!!!  
  
"Rory?" Dean interrupted. "Can't you see he's only playing you? He can not truly love you!"  
  
"Dean, stop this 'can't love you nonsense and Tristan is evil crap'. Just leave me alone, and I mean forever! Never come around here again because you'll never be welcome here. And when you see me in town, don't bother to look at me twice, because I would never ever think about getting back together with someone like you!"  
  
"But Rory-" Dean tried to argue.  
  
Not wanting to listen to anymore ranting and false statements about Tristan, Rory shut the door right in Dean's face.  
  
"Uh" Rory said slowly and quietly not looking into Tristan's face, but directly it toward him.  
  
"Yes?" Tristan said.  
  
"Uh, Tristan, I think I'm falling in love with you too." Rory said looking up into his face.  
  
"Really?" Tristan asked smiling naturally.  
  
Taking the smile as a smirk, Rory blasted out, "Urg! That cocky smirk of yours. Tristan! Is this your idea of a cruel joke, sincerely proclaiming your love me for as a joke? Dean was probably right. You aren't in love with me; you probably don't even care about me!"  
  
"No way Rory!" Tristan protested blocking the doorway out of the kitchen that Rory was trying to get through. "Let me through!" Rory exclaimed pounding on Tristan's highly toned chest. "I truly do love you. And I wasn't smirking or trying to be conceited or the least bit cocky. I just smiled when you said that you were falling for me too." Tristan defended himself as he blocked Rory's pathway. "I guess you took my smile the wrong way. However you took it, I didn't mean it to be arrogant." When he saw that Rory wasn't letting up, he grabbed her by the arms, and forced her to stop pounding on him. He held her still, and said to her, "Rory, if I can't explain to you the depth of my love for you, then I'll have to show you---"  
  
With that last word, Tristan kissed Rory with all the passion in his body. This was the woman that he loved, and he wasn't going to let her escape from him again. Feeling her relax, enjoy herself, and kiss back put Tristan's mind at ease. They deepened the kiss, but what surprised Tristan was the fact that Rory started to pull at his jacket as she pulled him seductively toward her bedroom door. They entered her room slamming and locking the door behind them. They kept kissing until they were on Rory's bed. She pulled off Tristan's jacket and ran her hands under his thin T-shirt, over his pecks, and abs. A little worried about where they were heading, Tristan broke away from the kiss. Gazing into her eyes Tristan asked, "Rory, before anything else happens here tonight, I need to know, do you believe I love you now?"  
  
"Yes, of course, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I was just trying to be cautious, knowing your personality and past with girls; it made me feel insecure when I put it out into the open that I was in love with you, but trust me, I want this." Rory said unzipping Tristan's zipper. "I want this too Rory, but it'll only happen if we both truly really want it-" *PHONE RINGS* Not wanting to get up and leave Tristan, Rory didn't pick up the phone. The answer machine picked it up after a couple of rings and they listened to it through their door. "Hey, you've reached Gilmore Land," Lorelai's recorded voice came on, "We're probably out getting coffee or something right now, so leave us a message after the beep that's coming up. Alrighty thanks!"  
  
"Hey babe, it's Mom here. I think I got to spend the night at the Inn. Sorry, but I swamped with work tonight because of the double-wedding that's happening here tomorrow, (SCREAM HAPPENS IN THE BACKGROUND) Oh my god, Sookie just screamed. I gotta go, see you tomorrow around Noon if I'm lucky. Bye honey!" Lorelai finished, slamming down the phone and no doubt running toward the Inn's kitchen to see what happened to Sookie.  
  
With Lorelai not coming home tonight, Rory slowly began sucking on Tristan's ear and removing his clothes. Taking this as a "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this with you tonight" sign from Rory, Tristan kissed her neck. Then, they threw each other's clothes onto the floor, and things went from there.  
  
Okay.that's all for this chapter. Stay tuned. Sorry for the errors, and don't forget to review. Thanks. 


	10. Past Repeating?

"Good morning beautiful," Tristan whispered into Rory's ear as he swept back a piece of hair in her face.  

"Morning" mumbled Rory.  "Today is the weekend right?"  Rory all of a sudden bolted up and looked at Tristan.

'Yes, don't worry.  You seem like such a stress case especially regarding school." 

"Well that's because I have to take the bus to school from Stars Hallow."  

"Even if we did have school today, I'd take you in my car."  He smiled.

"True, because you are such a gentleman, right?"  Rory asked.

"Not only am I a gentleman, but I'm also your boyfriend."  Tristan stated although the last part was more of a question because they hadn't established their official relationship status.  

"Are you my boyfriend?" She teased.

"If you want me to be."

"I'd have to think about this one; it's a tough one to call."

"Rory, we just spent the night together, you're making me nervous."  Tristan said almost scared that she seriously was reconsidering.

"Oh sweetie, you know I'm only kidding, right?  I love you.  And yes, you are my boyfriend because I want you to be." 

"Good, you really had me going there."  Tristan kissed her and then got out of bed.

He walked to the kitchen and a second later was back carrying a tray with two coffee mugs on it. 

"Here you are my lady."  Tristan handed the cup of coffee to Rory.  

"Thank you, kind sir."  

After they finished their coffee, they each got dressed.  

"What do you want to do today?"  Tristan asked.

"Well, there's this book that I've be looking for at the bookstore, but everywhere I go, I can't find a copy.  It's quite old and no longer published, but Stars Hallow is hosting a book fair this weekend, so maybe we could stop by to see if they have it."  

"Okay, we'll go fumbling through the bookshelves and then we'll go from there."  Tristan said getting their jackets and heading out the door.  

As they were walking to the center of town, Tristan got a call on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Tris?  It's me Lorelai.  What are you doing here at 8:00 in the morning?" Lorelai questioned.

"Wait, how do you know I'm here?"  Tristan asked.

"Well, lets see shall we?  I'm here in my car in front of my house trying to pull my car into the driveway, but there's a nice black BMW convertible already on my driveway.  Man, I wonder who could drive such a smooth car."  Lorelai joked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny.  Sorry about that, but I kind of kept Rory company last night while you were out and so it's not that I'm here early, it's that I never left."  Tristan answered.

"Oh, huh."  Lorelai said thinking about 'the keeping her company part' in her head. "Where are you now?"

"We're walking to a book fair in the town square, and Rory just ran off in the non-fiction direction."  Tristan said.

"Does she know that I called?"  Lorelai asked getting serious.

"Um, no, any reason why?"  

"Just listen, don't tell her that I called.  But Tristan, you guys did use protection last night, that is."

Tristan hadn't even told her what exactly 'keeping Rory company last night' meant, yet she already knew.  He didn't feel totally comfortable, but he didn't feel at a discomfort either.  Realizing that this was probably a touchy subject, Tristan said, "Lorelai, I want you to know that I'm still as crazy as ever about Rory, and I probably use my heart, not always use my head with decisions surrounding her, but together, Rory is my brain.  And together, we're smart enough to use protection.  However, even if something were to happen, if the past was to repeat itself, I will be here every step of the way because Rory and I finally have what she and I have always dreamed about."  Tristan stated.  "But to answer your question, yes, we used protection."  He added this last line just in case. 

"Tristan, your words are really sweet and I'm glad that you're the one she's with.  I truly am happy for you too.  But you must understand a mother's concern…I don't want to be the uptight, controlling mother that my mother was, but if the past were to repeat itself, I just wouldn't know what to do…" Lorelai trailed off.  "Tristan, I'm really glad that you're such a sincere guy, and with your words today, it's just strengthened my positive reflection of you."

"Thank you Lorelai."  Tristan truly meant it too.  It meant a lot to him that she would say this.     


	11. Overwhelming News

"Good Tristan, you're off the phone," Rory said carrying a bundle of books and heading toward him.

"I take it that you found your precious, rare book?" 

"Well, not exactly.  I found some novels under the same author, but not the exact copy I was after.  And it doesn't look like this book fair has it anyway." 

"Well, I'm sorry about that.  You're welcome to look through the books in my house's library, and check if it's in there." Tristan offered.

"That's very sweet of you to offer." Rory pecked his cheek.

After getting home around noon time, Tristan got a call from his housekeeper, and decided to drive back to Hartford. He promised to call Rory that night and went on his way.

(Tristan's thoughts on car)

"Man, Rory's my girlfriend!  This is probably the best day of my life!"  He thought while smiling a toothy grin.  He looked up as he started to back out of the driveway and saw Rory looked at him through the window.  She blew a kiss and he and he pretended to catch it and he placed it over his heart.  They waved good-bye and Rory watched him drive away.

(Gilmore residence)

"Whew, he's so sweet," she said aloud.

"He's a great guy," Lorelai chimed in.

"I know, and he's all mine."  With that, she walked into her room, plopped down on her bed and began reading the books that Tristan bought her from the book fair.  

After about 150 pages into her novel, the doorbell rang and Rory got up to answer it because her mom was upstairs blow-drying her hair.

Opening the door, Rory saw her grandmother.  

"Grandma, hi," Rory said not knowing why she dropped by. 

"Hello to you too Rory," she stepped into the house, and looked around for Lorelai.  "Is your mother around?"

"Yes, she's just upstairs.  Is something the matter?" Rory questioned.

"I just have some great news that I need the both of you to discuss with me."  Emily said.

"Okay, well, you can sit in the living room and I'll run upstairs to tell mom." 

"Grand." Emily said and walked off clutching her large, large bag.

Running upstairs, Rory opened her mom's door.

"Hey mom, Grandma's here and she wants to discuss something with us."

"She couldn't wait until our usual Friday dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess not," Rory said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a flash."

Rory went back downstairs and sat next to her grandmother.  Setting in a bit of awkward silence, she asked, "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"No, dear, but thank you." Emily smiled and looked at her granddaughter.

"Hello there, mom" Lorelai bounced down the stairs, "what's up?" she plopped down on the chair across from the couch.  

"Well" Emily had this gigantic grin on her face, "Richard and I thought it would be a swell idea to have a formal party to celebrate Rory's maturity and elegance." Emily smiled and you could tell that nothing could change her mind.

"Oh, that sounds neat."  Rory said not sure if she liked the idea.

"Yes, not only neat, but also very exciting!" Emily said.  "What do you think, Lorelai?"

"I think that you're trying to do things for Rory you wanted to do for me." Lorelai said directly.  "However, I have nothing against that, and this debutante Rory idea is actually very nice sounding."

"I'm touched that you didn't say anything sarcastic, Lorelai." Emily said.  "And yes, I do love your input and value your opinion."

"Good."

"So, what's in the big bag, grandma?" Rory asked.

"Well, I just bought this to show you the dresses that you could choose from.  They're absolutely gorgeous!"  Emily brought out 5 thick dress catalogs from designers like Christian Dior, Saks Fifth Avenue, etc.  "I bookmarked all the dresses that I personally loved."  Emily handed the books to Rory and her mother.  

As Rory and her mom flipped through the pages of classy gowns, Emily said something very witty, "Rory, you also need an escort.  I was thinking your second cousin Michael would do, after all, you and Dean are no longer an item."

"Ahem." Lorelai forced out a cough to make Rory step in and bring up Tristan.  Rory, who didn't need her reminding, stepped in and said, "Actually, I already have a new boyfriend, so we could ask him."

"Oh," Emily said wondering whether this new boyfriend would be presentable.  "I'd like to meet him, invite him to dinner this Friday and we'll set another seat for him at the dinner table." Emily said in a demanding tone.

"I'll see what I can do." Rory said.

"Good, well, I have to run.  I have an appointment with a florist regarding the flowers that are going to be at your formal party.  Flip through those books, and tell me what you think.  See you this Friday, and don't forget to bring your boyfriend." Emily said as Lorelai and Rory accompanied her to the door.

After Emily left, Lorelai and Rory plopped down on their couch and both heavily sighed due to this overwhelming news. 

"What do you think Grandma will think of Tristan?" 

"Rory, you could tell from her disapproving face that she thinks the guys you typically date are not presentable.  Little does she know that your 'new boyfriend' a.k.a. Mr. Smooth, a.k.a. Tristan is from Hartford, and actually comes from a similar family background as themselves."

"I know…she'll probably be surprised."  Rory said.

"Oh, she'll be blown away." Lorelai laughed.  


	12. Blown Away

Chilton -Thursday

"Hey Tristan," Rory said gliding over to his locker where he was getting out his books.

"Hey!" He gave her a kiss.  Even though they had only been together for less than a week, the school was already buzzing on the possibility of them winning prom king and queen. 

"I've had something in my head that's kind of been bugging me all week," she stated.

"Well, what is it?"

"You know how I have those dinners with my grandparents every Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my grandma wants to meet my new boyfriend, you, and this dinner is kind of like a 'pre-approval' thing because I want you to be my escort at this formal debutante party thing they're having for me," Rory was rambling because she was nervous that Tristan wouldn't agree to meet her grandparents.  She kept going on and on about how the meeting wouldn't be too bad, when Tristan stooped down and kissed her.

"Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there happy to meet your grandparents."

"Oh, I love you," Rory said and they made plans that they'd leave school together and drive to her grandparents' house and meet up with Lorelai when she came herself.

(Friday Night)

-Chilton After school-

"You ready?" Tristan asked Rory.

"Yup." 

They walked hand in hand together in the parking lot and drove off to Emily and Richard's house. 

Just as they pulled up, Lorelai was getting out of her car too.  They waited and pressed the doorbell together. 

"Good luck, you too," Lorelai whispered to Tristan and Rory just as the door was opened by Emily's new maid, Jessica.

"Hello Jessica," Lorelai said as Jessica took their coats.  I'm glad to see that you're still here after last week."

"Well, knowing your mother's record of frequent terminations, I've been working extremely hard," Jessica smiled.

"That's great," Lorelai said as they all walked into the living room where Emily and Richard were chatting.

As they approached, Richard and Emily stood up.

"Grandpa, Grandma, this is my new boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey," Rory presented.  "And Tris, this is Emily, my grandma, and Richard, my grandpa."  

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan said shaking their hands, "and might I add that your home is absolutely gorgeous."

"Well thank you very much young man," Emily said smiling with satisfaction.

"Tristan, I wonder, are you from the _Janlen_ DuGrey family?" Richard asked with his business man face on.

"Well, yes.  Janlen is my grandfather," Tristan replied.

"Really? That's amazing.  How is that old chap? I'm good friends with him; we had quite a few investments together."

"He's great!  You should call him up and get together.  Now that I think of it, I believe he's mentioned you before." Tristan smiled sweetly.

"I think I will," Richard took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, so Tristan, you must be from Hartford and not Stars Hallow, being a member of the DuGrey family and all." Emily asked.

"Yes, lived right here in all my life, practically all my family has been here all their lives too.  Except for my mother, she's a native New Yorker.  She lived in Manhattan until college and then she moved up here after she married my father."

"Really?  I lived in Manhattan myself growing up." Emily said getting very interested.

(Author's Note: I am actually making up this conversation about Manhattan, so it's not really part of the official Gilmore Girl's plot)

"She'd love to get together with you then, she always loves chatting with other native New Yorkers." Tristan smiled sweetly.

There was a knock on the door and Jessica came in,

"Excuse me, dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Jessica." Emily said.

As they walked into the dining room, Emily came on to Tristan's side and linked arms with him asking him more while Richard on the other side strolled closely and also asked more questions. 

"This is going pretty well," Lorelai said.

"I think they want him to be their son-in-law." Rory said as they sat down.


End file.
